leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Aphelios/History
Patch History ** Players can now see both guns he is holding next to his health bar. * ** No longer resets Aphelios' basic attack timer seconds after triggering the mark. * ** Range indicator is now red for enemies when inactive. ** Base number of attacks reduced to 3 from 4. ** Turret damage taken from ranged attacks increased to 3 from 2. ** Turret damage taken from AoE abilities increased to 4 from 2. ** No longer occasionally dies upon being activated. * ** Visual effects adjusted to be clearer in game. ** Target range reduced to 1300 units from 1600. ;V10.3 * ** Marks now have a maximum range of 1800 units, instead of a global range. ;V10.2 * ** Mark base damage reduced to 15 at all levels from . ** Mark bonus AD ratio reduced to from . * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . * ** Bonus AD ratio reduced to from . * ** Bonus damage reduced to }} from }}. ;V10.1 - January 8th Hotfix * ** Splash damage now properly originates from where the primary target was hit and deals the proper amount of damage depending on his level. ;V10.1 * Stats ** Movement speed reduced to 325 from 330. ** Base health reduced to 500 from 530. * ** splash damage reduced to 75% from 100%. ;V9.24 - December 17th Hotfix * ** Attacks that consume Calibrum marks no longer apply on-hit effects an additional time. ** Mark AD ratio reduced to from . * ** No longer applies on-hit effects. * ** AD ratio reduced to from . ** splash radius reduced to 400 units from 500. ;V9.24 - Added * (Innate) ** Aphelios has access to an arsenal of 5 Moonstone Weapons, created by his sister Alune. He equips two weapons at any one time, one as his and one as his . Each weapon has a unique basic attack and passive effect. ** Aphelios begins the game with as his and in his , with , , and queued in reserve. The queue order can be rearranged based on weapon usage. ** Weapons spawn with 50 Moonlight for ammunition, which is consumed on basic attacks or to cast his . Abilities that cause Aphelios to attack do not cost additional Moonlight on top of their ability cost. Once his is exhausted of Moonlight, it is moved to the end of the queue and Aphelios equips the next available weapon from his reserve. ** Aphelios cannot improve his abilities with skill points. He starts the game with and gains access to at level 2. He gains access to at level 6, which improves automatically at levels 11 and 16. Instead, Aphelios may spend his skill points to gain , or . *** |ad}}. *** %|as}}. *** %|armor}}. * (Q) ** The active effect of Aphelios' ability varies based on his current weapon. ** The individual actives do not share a cooldown. * (R1) ** Aphelios gains while Calibrum is his . ** Enemies damaged by Calibrum via an ability are marked for seconds, them for the duration. Aphelios's next basic attack against a marked target uses the current weapon and gains . ** This attack will consume all marks, dealing }} per mark to the initial target. If Calibrum is the current weapon, the empowered attack uses the instead. ** 1 Moonlight per attack. * (Q1) ** - Active:}} Aphelios fires a bolt of energy in a line, dealing to the first enemy hit. ** 10 Moonlight + 60 mana. ** seconds. * (R2) ** Basic attacks with Severum don't use . ** Severum's attacks him for of damage dealt. ** Healing from Severum in excess of Aphelios' is converted into a for an amount of up to , lasting for up to 30 seconds. ** 1 Moonlight per attack. * (Q2) ** - Active:}} For seconds, Aphelios gains 20% }} and autonomously performs up to 6 attacks over the duration to the nearest enemy, prioritizing enemy . ** Attacks alternate between Severum and his current weapon, each dealing , 25% on-hit damage and can . This will consume Moonlight from Severum regardless of whether the attacks are used. ** 10 Moonlight + 60 mana. ** seconds. * (R3) ** Gravitum applies a 30% that decays over seconds. ** 1 Moonlight per attack. * (Q3) ** - Active:}} Aphelios expunges all enemies affected by Gravitum's , dealing }} and them for 1 second. ** 10 Moonlight + 60 mana. ** seconds. ** Global. * (R4) ** Infernum deals to the target and spray four firebolts in a cone behind them, each dealing AD}} to enemies hit, reduced to AD}} against . ** spray eight firebolts over a X% wider cone and deal bonus damage. ** 1 Moonlight per attack. * (Q4) ** - Active:}} Aphelios unleashes a wave of energy in a cone, dealing to all enemies hit and locking on to each of them. After a delay, Aphelios then fires a volley of basic attacks from his current weapon, one at each locked-on enemy. There is no range limit for locked-on targets. ** 10 Moonlight + 60 mana. ** seconds. * (R5) ** Basic attacks with Crescendum hurl the blade at the target, which lingers for seconds before homing back to Aphelios. He is until he retrieves Crescendum, but the attack timer is reset . ** Whenever Aphelios casts an ability that would require him to throw Crescendum, he instead throws a spectral Chakram at his target that similarly returns to him. Aphelios accumulates the Chakrams he catches, up to 20, which last for 5 seconds. Attacks against and epic will refresh the lifespan on Chakrams. ** Basic attacks with Crescendum deal }} . The bonus damage from Chakrams can . ** 1 Moonlight per attack. ** 600 . * (Q5) ** - Active:}} Aphelios deploys a lunar sentry for up to 20 seconds, reduced to 4 seconds after it starts attacking. Deploying a new sentry reduces the eldest's duration to 4 seconds. A sentry has , enemies can attack the sentry with basic attacks, dealing 2 damage per hit. ** The sentry autonomously attacks the nearest enemy in range with a clone of Aphelios' current weapon, dealing . The sentry can and benefits from Aphelios' }} and }}. ** 10 Moonlight + 60 mana. ** seconds. * (W) ** Aphelios switches between his and weapon. ** seconds. * (E) ** The icon of this ability reflects the next weapon that is in reserve. ** Alune verbally notifies which weapon she will create next. * ® ** Aphelios casts forth a lunar spotlight that stops upon illuminating an enemy champion. Alune smites the area centered on the illuminated enemy, dealing and locking-on to each enemy hit. ** After a delay, basic attacks will begin raining from the sky based on Aphelios' current , one upon each enemy locked-on by Moonlight Vigil. These attacks can for AD}} . There is no range limit for locked-on targets. *** :}} Applies an empowered mark that deals additional physical damage}} per mark. *** :}} If at least one enemy is hit, Aphelios for health}}. *** :}} Enemies are by 99% for the same duration. *** :}} The initial blast deals an additional . Attacks in a circle instead of a cone. Enemies will take damage from overlapping areas. *** :}} 3 additional spectral chakrams return to Aphelios from the first enemy hit, for a total of 4, on top of those from other enemies hit. ** 100 mana. ** seconds. }} Category:Aphelios Category:Champion history